ignorance is your new best friend
by omggcece
Summary: Katrina Alyssa Vega has learned to not notice the frowns. \ or how Trina becomes Trina. pre-victorious. COMPLETE.


Mrs. B Mrs. E Mrs. A-U-T

Mrs. I Mrs. F-U-L  
I'm gonna reach the top, I ain't ever gonna stop  
and I'm sure gonna ring your bell  
Mrs. D Mrs. I Mrs. F-F-I  
Mrs. C Mrs. U-L-T  
If ever there's a girl that could rock your world  
then that girl sure is me (right!)

_-Me Plus One, _Annie

.

.

.

Katrina Alyssa Vega has always prided herself on being, well, awesome. Her earliest memories are of her singing and dancing in her living room while Tori looked on _( a l w a y s t h e p e r f e c t l i s t e n e r ) _and on those rare occasions when her parents weren't working, they would watch, too.

...She didn't notice the cringes that would cross their faces briefly before they would plaster on one of those fake _big_, _big, big _smiles that she's come to hate. And as Tori got older, she started doing it too...

And you know what? She _knew _those smiles were fake...but she learned to ignore it _( f o r g e t i t ) _and soon she fooled herself into thinking _I ' m a s t a r , b a b y. _When she approached her parents with the idea to go too Hollywood Arts, a performing arts school.

Somehow _( t h a t ' s w h a t T o r i s a i d - _s o m e h o w _) _she made it into Hollywood Arts. It's such a _shame _her parents and Tori don't recognize her brilliance when it comes to these things _( y o u k n o w t h a t ' s n o t t r u e ! )_

They're just _jealous _that she's been blessed with this much talent _( l i a r, l i a r p a n t s o n f i r e ! )._

_._

_._

_._

_( Y o u ' v e h e a r d T o r i s i n g & s e e n h e r d a n c e - she's amazing; a double threat ) _

_._

_._

_._

Her parents have always told her she and her sister are the two prettiest little girls in the whole world and whenever they would, Tori would just look down at the floor and blush while she would put a hand on her hip and yell, _"Um, duh! Who doesn't know that?"_

They would shoot each other this _look _and she would catch it and then would they would get home she would have one of her temper tantrums, ripping apart stuffed animals and yelling and _screaming ( t h i s i s w h a t t h e y g e t f o r a l l t h e _l i e s _)._

_._

_._

_._

Her so called best friend Becky whispers at lunch _( d o e s s h e k n o w s h e c a n h e a r h e r ? ), _"Trina is sooo spoiled! Like, seriously, I was at her house yesterday to, y'know, visit her and Tori told me to come see her tomorrow 'cause she was having one of her temper tantrums and I could hear the screams and _everything._"

Everyone quietly laughs and she pretends not to notice, her back to them while doodling in her pink-and-black notebook. She doodles tiny, not-so-great _( l i k e e v e r y t h i n g e l s e a b o u t h e r ) _drawings of her accepting her Grammy _( s h e ' l l g e t o n e s o m e h o w s o m e d a y - just you watch! ) _and practicing her dance moves with her hot choreographer, Jean la Bean...who's from France! _...Yeah._

She draws their wedding and her beautiful baby _( s h e ' s t o o b e a u t i f u l t o b e h e r s ) _and them, the happy family, on the cover of _People._

She finally finishes the time line of her dream life and closes her notebook, tracing the glow-in-the-dark fuzzy stickers that cover it. They say things like, _"You're a star!" _and _"Great work!" _

She likes to look at them, to remind herself she's a _star, baby _and all those people who make fun of her talents behind her back are _jealous _and _wrong. _She likes to stare at them when she's getting ready for bed with all the lights off so they light up until she falls to sleep, dreaming of a perfect life and Grammy's and Emmy's and one where Tori and her parents actually _feel _the encouraging smiles they give her.

.

.

.

_Trina Vega likes to see her world in black and white. All the other colors are too bright and happy and pretty and all that crap, so she sees her world in black and white; even _dreams_ in black and white._

_._

_._

_._

Next time she has one of those temper tantrums, her Mom comes in her room after she's done holding a tub of ice cream, a bag of ice, and a blanket. "We need to have a talk, honey," she starts off nervously, hesitating before sitting down next to her on her bed.

She hands her the three items and she mouths a, _"Thanks," _because her throat is too tired and worn out to say anything more. The ice goes on her forehead, the ice cream in her mouth, and the blanket over her her body.

Her mother tells her, _"You're too old to be having tantrums like this! What you did was wrong, wrong, wrong." _And a whole bunch of other stuff she doesn't hear.

She has always had a bad temper, even people who hadn't even talked to her before, only seen her in class. There was this annoying freshman, Sinjin, that was obsessed with her and she was constantly snapping at him.

It felt good to be able to take her anger out on _someone, _not _something. _When her mother finishes nods, absently, and she guesses her mother takes the hint that she wasn't listening, isn't going too _( g o n n a ) _listen.

Her mother sighs, getting up from the bed and heading towards the door. "Bye, mother! Good night," she croaks out in an mocking tone, smirking as her mother tightens her hold on the doorknob. She shakes her head, leaving her room _finally._

.

.

.

She loves L.A. - like, seriously, it's freaking great! It's summer vacation and she has drove Tori down too the beach. She had gotten her license as soon as the turned sixteen in June, much to the worries of her parents who were afraid someone would make her mad on the road and she would have road rage.

Right now her and Tori are checkin' out all the smoking hot guys walking the beach with their shirts off and it's a perfect day, she's sure of it. The sun is shining high up in the sky and she's sure it's smiling right back at her. The sand is a little _too _hot, but you don't mind - 'cause it's the awesomesauce anyway.

She looks to her right side too see her sister concetrating on perfecting her sand castle. She snorts at it, turning over to her side. "Aren't we a little old for sand castles, baby sis?" She asks, raising an eyebrow with her signature smirk.

"You're never too old for something," She answers back brightly, a kind of smile she's only seen in the movies on those _oh, so fake _actresses and um, Trina loves her sister, honestly she does but all the _perfectness _about her makes her just a _little _sick.

A big wave comes up and both of them scream as it splashes them. Once the horrible ordeal is over Tori is left pouting at where her sand castle used to be, hands crossed over her chest.

"My hair! My make-up! Oh, _Tori!" _She wails, throwing her head into her arms. She can practically _feel ( s e n s e ) _Tori rolling her eyes at this and she just can't _help _being so vain.

It's just..._her ( n o w )._

.

**A/N: Did you like it? XD**

**I'm starting to feel real bad for Trina - almost no one writes about her on Fanfic, and none of the kids at Hollywood Arts could really give a crap about her. Her, Cat, and Jade are my three favorite characters on Victorious and I think she's really funny; Daniella Monet plays her really good. :)**

**So, this is dedicated to Trina, the ever forgotten character of Victorious! I might continue this if I feel like it...tell me your thoughts in your review, please! Oh, she's a sophomore - junior after summer's over - at Hollywood Arts at the end, if you were wondering. I believe in canon Tori is one year younger than Trina, and right now Trina is a senior & Tori's a junior.**

**XOXO,**

**~omggcece**


End file.
